Illumination
by AlpacaxQueen
Summary: A 10 year old boy finds himself in the care of the Organization. The adventures he has among the ranks spin some explosive tails that will surely form him from the boy into the man he is destined to become. (This story belongs to my Re:Imagined Universe! Details on my profile as well as content warnings!)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, kid," an unfamiliar voice called, "You alive?"

Suddenly the young boy's heterochromatic eyes shot open as he gasped loudly. A coughing fit came from his lungs which were searing inside him and preventing him from catching his breath.

"Woah there buddy, you okay?" The man clad in black asked.

"Yeah," the boy responded between coughs. He laughed, "I just can't- can't breathe. This is normal."

The older man looked at him in shock. The kid with black hair sounded like he was dying yet he was laughing about it like this was just the norm for him. After the coughing seemed to subside the boy looked at the man, squinting his green and silver eyes a bit.

"Are you normally this blurry?" He asked in a way that suggested people could 'normally be blurry.'

"No," the man said, "Are you having trouble seeing?"

"I think I might be, just a bit," the young boy said, taking a look around.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked the strange boy.

"Uh," the boy stopped, seeming to have to think about the question, "I think I heard somebody call me Ordix while I was out so let's go with that."

"Ordix huh? Well Ordix," The man stood up and offered a hand, "'Name's Axel. I think I know someone who can help you out."

Ordix took the hand and stood, struggling to catch his balance.

"Thanks, Axel," he said, dusting the dirt off the black and white shirt and black jeans he wore.

Axel stretched his arm out and before the two of them a strange swirling darkness materialized.

"No problem," Axel said, "Stay close."

Ordix blinked at the darkness before following Axel directly into it.

"Hey Vexen I got you something!" Axel called out as soon as the two emerged from the strange portal.

A blond man who stood with his back to them jumped directly into the air with a shriek.

"Axel!" He turned, "I've told you a thousand times to use the door like a decent indivi-" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the short boy standing beside the red head.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Says his name is Ordix," Axel said, approaching a jar that held lollipops on the white desk Vexen had been standing near, "Thought he was dead when I found him. He says he's having issues with his vision. Think you can take a look at him?"

Vexen sighed and knelt down to Ordix's height, handing him a lollipop from his pocket.

"How old are you, Ordix?" He asked the young boy.

Ordix made a similar face to when Axel had asked his name, unwrapping the candy and counting his fingers for a moment. He stopped and recounted them.

"Ten," he said with uncertainty, "I think."

"You think?" Vexen asked.

"Yeah it sounds right but I can't really remember," the boy laughed, enjoying the sweet flavor from the lollipop.

"Alright," Vexen stood up and walked over to the desk, grabbing a clipboard and a piece of paper as well as a pen and jotting somethings down.

"Where did you find him?" He asked Axel.

"Twilight Town," Axel said, "in one of those little alleyways. He was surrounded by heartless so I took them out and he was just laying there all dead looking."

Vexen took a note and then looked around on the desk for a moment before grabbing a small white case. He handed the case to Ordix.

"Try these on and tell me how your vision is with them," He said.

Ordix opened the case to find a pair of glasses with thin silver frames and put them on.

"Better," he said taking a look around, "not perfect."

"I'll get you a better pair when we find your prescription but you can use those in the meantime," Vexen said, "We should probably alert Xemnas about this."

"What do you mean 'we'?" He asked.

"You found him, you have to come with," Vexen said.

"Always stuck with the icky jobs," Axel sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll go with to tell the guy I found a stray."

Ordix followed the two older men out of the room into the winding white hallways. Almost everything he saw from Vexen's lab on the floors to the balcony where they found the man they called Xemnas was completely white. It felt sterile and uncomfortable to the young boy.

"Yo, Xemnas!" Axel called out to the man with long silver hair, "We brought ya somethin'!"

Xemnas turned to face the three, his bright orange eyes locking immediately on the strange little boy who tucked himself slightly behind Axel. Half of his face was obscured from Xemnas' vision behind the red head leaving only the left side of his face with the green eye exposed. The man with silver hair stared directly into Ordix's eye as he began approaching the three.

"Axel, are you crazy?" Xemnas said sternly, turning his attention to the tall man.

"Probably," Axel said without much thought.

"He has to be seven or eight tops," Xemnas continued, "You've brought me an actual child."

"I'm ten," Ordix's voice piped up suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Xemnas was taken aback by the young boy's tone.

"I'm ten. Not eight," He said with a firm voice.

"What's your name, boy?" Xemnas asked.

"Ordix." He said, adjusting the glasses he'd borrowed from Vexen.

"Well, Ordix," Xemnas said, "Do you even possess a talent? Some kind of elemental power or combat ability? Or will you be nothing more than a weakling to be picked off among our ranks?"

"I can do this," The little boy smirked. He stretched his arm out in front of him a bit and opened his palm. Xemnas leaned in a bit to look at the boy's empty hand. Just as he did there were several popping sounds and the older man jumped back quickly, sudden flashes burning his retinas for several seconds after.

Axel erupted in laughter while Vexen wore a look of shock and horror.

"I love it!" Axel exclaimed, "We're keeping him!"

Vexen watched their superior's face closely, fearing somewhat for Ordix's life. Thankfully Xemnas' angry glare soon turned to a smirk of his own.

"Very well, Ordix," The older man said, "You've proven yourself worthy of the coat. For now. Vexen, set him up with a uniform set and a room. Take him through the usual hoops. Let's see what other secrets this lost kitten knows."

"Yes sir," Vexen said, approaching the young boy who was somewhat confused by the conversation, "Follow me, Ordix."

"What about me?" Axel asked.

"What about you?" Vexen followed up, "Your work is done for now. You've found a new member and now I have to get him all set up."

"But I wanted to see more of what he can do," Axel pouted, saddened that his fun was coming to such a quick end.

"I won't be running all of the tests on his abilities immediately anyways," Vexen said sternly, "If you want to be of help hunt down Zexion and tell him I could use a hand in the exam room. If you do that I might let you come observe Ordix's ability testing."

"Say no more," Axel said with a grin before disappearing into a darkness that seemed to consume him. Just like that he vanished before Ordix's eyes.

Vexen let out a sigh before turning back to Ordix.

"Now that that's settled let's go, hm?" The older man said.

Ordix nodded and followed Vexen as he walked back the way from which they'd come. The white sterility still felt foreign and uncomfortable but after his explosive display he felt slightly better about the idea of being here. Wherever 'here' was. He knew he could make it fun for himself for however long he would be here.

When the two returned to the small clinic like area where Axel had initially brought Ordix they entered a room that seemed very much like a standard exam room from a doctor's office. Vexen began taking off his black coat and exchanging it for a white lab coat. He then reached into a drawer near the counter and pulled out a measuring tape.

"I need to measure you for a uniform," He said, "Will you be comfortable with me touching you?"

"Yeah that's not an issue," Ordix said with some hesitation in his voice, "Just don't get too handsy."

"Don't worry," Vexen laughed a bit, "I'm not really one for touching other people myself. I'll do the minimum amount needed just to get you measured out and get your vitals taken."

After the exchange the older man went to work measuring the boy's chest, waist, and hips. Immediately after he wrote down some numbers on a sticky note.

"What size are your shoes?" Vexen asked.

Ordix swung his leg up, grabbing his own foot and searching the bottom of it.

"Three and a half," Ordix said before dropping his foot back down.

"You said you're ten years old?" Vexen asked.

Ordix nodded.

"Interesting," Vexen laughed a little.

"What?" Ordix asked, some fear coating his voice.

"Well to give Xemnas some credit," He said, "You're actually a bit small for your age. It's understandable that he underestimated."

"Wh-what?" Ordix asked nervously, "No I'm not!"

Vexen chuckled at the boy's response.

"Relax," He said, "You're not that much smaller, just enough it's noticeable."

Ordix started to pout, muttering under his breath that he wasn't small. Just then there was a knock on the outside wall of the room.

"Come in," Vexen called.

A boy much younger than Vexen but still very clearly older than Ordix entered the room. He had steel blue hair that covered much of his face and bright blue eyes that reminded Ordix of the ocean.

"Hello, Vexen," The boy said, "And I assume you must be Ordix?"

"Yeah," Ordix nodded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zexion," He smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ordix nodded, trying to regain his composure from the wounded ego Vexen had given him.

"So what was it you needed, Vexen?" Zexion asked.

"I was wondering if I could bother you to go to Twilight Town and get Ordix some glasses after I do his eye exam," Vexen said before looking at the little boy, "Unless you'd rather have contacts?"

"No," Ordix shook his head, "I don't really like putting stuff in or near my eyes."

"Glasses it is then," Vexen said, "Could you take care of that, Zexion?"

"That won't be a problem," He answered.

"Great," Vexen said, "Now Ordix, I need you to take off those glasses I let you borrow so we can proceed."

Ordix removed the glasses and Vexen went to work assessing his surprisingly bad vision with many tests including the standard visual acuity test, colorblindness testing, and a retinoscopy. During the testing he took multiple notes on a sheet of paper, occasionally jotting things down on a secondary sheet on the counter in the room.

"So do you know why your vision is so bad?" Vexen asked, worry in his tone, "It's concerning for someone as young as you."

Ordix thought for a moment, placing a hand on his forehead and rubbing it as if his brain were some kind of magic lamp that would magically awaken his memories like a genie. As he tried to remember the young boy's black brows furrowed a bit in frustration. He knew his vision had been this way for a long time but for the life of him he could not recall why.

"Nothing is coming to mind," Ordix said with frustration, "I'm sorry."

"Quite alright." Vexen said, slipping Zexion a slip of paper.

Zexion exited the room promptly as Vexen continued on with the exam. The general check-up process consisted of things any other doctor would look at. Something in particular Vexen noted was an oxygen and breathing test where the young boy seemed to lack in terms of normal lung capacity. He listened closely to his lungs trying to find any signs of what this could be but nothing seemed apparently wrong.

"Is it hard for you to breathe?" Vexen asked.

"Somewhat," Ordix said, "I recall it being harder a few years ago, but I don't recall why."

"Well I'm sure that more of your memories will return over time and we'll get our answers when they do," Vexen said, "It's common for new Nobodies to lack in the recalling of memories so don't worry about it for now."

"Nobodies?" Ordix asked having heard the word for the first time.

"Yes," Vexen nodded, "That's what we all are here, including you. We don't have hearts but we continued living. As such we exist in a realm between the light and dark. Had Axel not mentioned that to you?"

Ordix shook his head, a deep sadness overcoming his small sweet looking face.

"Don't look so sad," Vexen said sympathetically, "It's not inherently a bad thing. You're still alive aren't you?"

Ordix nodded silently, a weak smile coming over his face.

"As long as you're alive you're winning." Vexen said, ruffling the boy's hair gently. "I think that we're done here for today. Let's get you your uniform and show you to your room, hm?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Ordix!" After several days of various medical and intellectual testing Ordix awoke to the sound of the familiar red head from his first day in the Organization knocking on his bedroom door and calling for him. The young boy sat up, the cluster of white sheets falling from his small frame in a pile.

"Come in!" He called to Axel. A moment later the red head entered the room holding a small box.

"I brought ya something!" Axel grinned, handing the package to the very sleepy looking boy. Ordix quickly went to work tearing into the package, opening it to find a pair of red framed glasses inside a small black case.

"They came in this morning so Vexen told me if I picked them up I could come watch your combat testing today!" The red head was wearing a wide smile.

"Oh right," Ordix yawned before putting on the glasses, "That's today isn't it?"

"Yeah," Axel said, "Vexen wants me to take you to the Hall of Empty Melodies when you're ready."

"Okay," Ordix said, "I'll get dressed and meet you down the hall in a minute."

"Great," Axel said, "I'll see you in a couple minutes."

The red head left the room leaving Ordix in his privacy to get dressed. He went about his now usual morning routine at an even pace. He combed his ever messy black hair just enough to detangle it, brushed his teeth, and put on his coat and boots. After only a few minutes the young boy emerged at the end of the hall.

"Can I grab some breakfast first?" He asked Axel who was lounged out on one of the couches.

"Yeah sure," Axel laughed, "Wouldn't want you fighting on an empty stomach."

Ordix smiled and headed into the room next to the small sitting area, picking out a small single serve cup of fruity cereal and some milk along with a plastic spoon. He poured the milk into the cup of cereal, stirring it some to make sure each sugary cluster was covered thoroughly before returning to the tall red head who was to escort him, shoveling spoonfuls of colorful cereal into his mouth.

Axel chuckled at the young boy, who tilted his head in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Ordix asked between mouthfuls.

"Nothin'," Axel shook his head and ruffled Ordix's inky hair, "You just remind me of myself a bit. You ready to get goin'?"

Ordix nodded, taking no break from consuming the rainbow mixture.

They walked for what seemed to be awhile to Ordix. It was enough time for him to finish the cereal and chug the milk from the bottom of the bowl as well as find a garbage can to throw away the waste. When they finally arrived at the place Axel had called 'the Hall of Empty Melodies' Vexen and Zexion were already waiting with some clipboards in their hands.

"Good morning, Ordix," Vexen smiled.

"Hey." The young boy said.

"Today we'll be seeing how you fair in combat against some fairly low level Nobodies. There's no pressure if you find it difficult and they won't hurt you too much, so there's no need to be overly worried. They'll mostly just focus on trying to knock you down," The older man said, "Are you ready?"

Ordix nodded, determination in his eyes.

"Alright, go stand in the middle of the room and we'll get started then." Vexen said.

Ordix obeyed, placing himself in the center of the room as the other three men took their seats to watch him. When the first Nobody, a type Ordix had learned was called a 'Dusk,' appeared the young boy raised his hands out to his sides. In both of them appeared the ends of what appeared to be some kind of aluminum jump rope. The three men standing on the sidelines looked on with mixed expressions of bewilderment and excitement.

He stared at the Dusk for only a moment before smirking to himself and dropping the metal handle from his right hand. The piece hit the floor with a loud metallic clank. Ordix began swinging the weapon in circles around himself until it was spinning above his head like a helicopter blade had sprouted from the hand still holding the other end. Just as the Dusk was getting bored and slithered itself low to swipe the boys legs he jumped to the side and brought the other metal handle down against the opponent's grey head. It wasn't enough to completely finish the job in one go but the Dusk stood completely still.

"He stunned it in one hit!" Axel yelled excitedly.

Hearing the man's excitement Ordix grinned and took his jump rope into a more traditional position. With both handles in his hands he began to use it in a way you might more expect, jumping through it back towards the Dusk. As he drew close the boy leaped high into the air, his boots landing directly on the grey figure's head. As he used the head as a vault the rope came swinging back under beneath the boy, slicing right through the Dusk's body causing it to disappear.

Just as the first Dusk disappeared three more appeared in a formation surrounding Ordix. Once again he dropped a handle and started swinging it around him, the metal smacking each other foes one after the other making it so they couldn't dare to approach him. After only a few circles the handle in succession removed the heads of each Dusk effectively ending their presence. Ordix didn't stop swinging the jump rope though. He knew more foes were coming.

After some rounds with the Dusks an enemy that appeared was different. It had a more white looking body with bronze accents and very wide shoulders. Vexen looked with surprise and then fear. Ordix hadn't learned of this Nobody but Vexen knew what it was and the danger approaching.

"Isn't that?" Axel asked.

"Yes," Vexen nodded, "It's the Sorcerer. It wasn't part of the plan."

"Does that mean Xemnas is here?" The red head followed.

"Most likely. This is his revenge for Ordix's stunt on the day he arrived." Vexen's voice was nervous.

Despite the intimidating foe before him, Ordix didn't falter. He put more swing into the jump rope and suddenly the rope began to glow. Strange dark colored orbs which seemed to have a smoke to them began appearing with each swing over his head. Vexen watched the boy closely, analyzing his moves.

"Vexen, look." Zexion pointed to the balcony that hung on the other side of the room. Vexen and Axel both looked up to see the familiar orange eyes staring down into the training field.

"This will certainly be an interesting battle." Vexen said, returning his eyes to Ordix who had now swung his jump rope so fast it now spinning in a cone pattern above him. The small smoking orbs followed the rope, giving an appearance to the whole thing that looked somewhat like a tornado. Ordix grinned with confidence.

"You wanna play? Let's play." He said quietly.

Suddenly the boy cracked the handle from the air straight down onto the Sorcerer which prompted the orbs to go flying in many directions around the room before exploding only seconds after. Several of the apparent firecrackers flew to the men who had been watching him and brought a loud cackle from Axel as he leaned to dodge one. Another few launched directly at Xemnas who had summoned glowing red blades in each hand to block them with. As the explosions went off around him Ordix soon realized they didn't seem to be doing much damage to the foe in front of him and went to lashing at it with one of the metal handles as if it was a whip.

The Sorcerer attempted to break the chain of attacks by charging at the boy but he was too fast. Ordix leapt into the air over his opponent swinging the handle of his jump rope back into his hand and quickly swinging it directly at the white and bronze figure's back. The enemy was pushed several feet forward by the hit and Xemnas glared, recognizing it was getting weak. As soon as Ordix went for another swing both the Sorcerer and Xemnas disappeared from the room.

The young boy blinked and looked around.

"Where'd they go?" He asked with a sadness in his tone as if his playtime had just been interrupted.

Axel laughed and walked towards the boy, ruffling his hair playfully.

"I think you pissed him off pretty good," The red head said, "Good job."

"Yes that was uh," Vexen looked on in amazement, "Quite the performance. I think you'll be just fine in the field."

Ordix smiled proudly. He was sad he hadn't gotten to completely finish off the Nobody Xemnas had summoned against him but pleased with the praise he was receiving from the others in the room.

"Hey, Vexen?" Axel asked.

"Hm? What is it?" The older man answered, jotting some things on the clipboard in his hand.

"Can I take the kid somewhere?" The tall male questioned.

"I shouldn't say yes, but just keep a close eye on him and don't be long." Vexen responded reluctantly.

"Sweet," Axel said, "Let's get going then!"

He stuck his arm out and summoned one of the now relatively familiar portals in front of Ordix, leading the way through it.

When they emerged they were in a brick town bathed in the golden glow of twilight. Ordix recognized the place immediately. It was where he had woken up when Axel found him.

"Remember the last time you were here?" Axel laughed.

"Yeah," Ordix nodded, "Thanks for saving me back then. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have shown up."

"It's no problem," The man chuckled, "There's a place around here that sells some great ice cream. What do you say we get you one to celebrate that awesome battle?"

Ordix nodded excitedly and followed Axel as he walked towards a little stall in the town. He bought two ice creams and began leading Ordix up a walkway towards the edge of the plaza. They walked for a few minutes until they reached the massive clock tower at the top of the hill. As Ordix climbed the last few steps Axel was holding a door open. Inside there were many train tracks with platforms. Ordix stared in awe at the large station inside the tower before Axel caught his attention.

"This way," He called, "Up these stairs."

The two walked only a little bit further before emerging on the back side of the balcony at the top of the tower.

"The view up here is great." Axel said, "It's my favorite place to come after missions."

"I can see why." Ordix said as he looked around.

The two walked around the side of the balcony and towards the front when Axel stopped suddenly in his tracks. Ordix, paying less attention than he probably should have, bumped right into the red head from behind.

"Hey," Axel said, "Don't do it, please."

Ordix peaked around the man to see a girl standing on the ledge of the tower. Her hair was a deep blue like the night sky cut near her shoulders, blowing gently with the breeze at the top of the tower. The ends of a blue accented ends of a black dress also blew a bit as she stood there still before she turned her head quickly in surprise of the two boys there. She let out a small squeak of shock before slipping.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel jumped and rushed to catch the surprised girl on the tower by the arm, stopping her from falling and preventing her would be death.

"Easy now." Axel said, helping her rebalance herself on the ledge. "How 'bout you come down from there and have some ice cream with us hm? It'll be my treat! There's no need to be so rash."

Ordix stood still just watching the situation, unsure of what had just happened. Thoughts raced through his head. Questions about the girl and what she was doing up here.

"What's your name?" Axel asked as he helped her step down into the walkway behind the ledge.

She didn't answer.

"My name's Axel," The red head smiled, "It's okay, we're friends."

"My name's Ordix!" The young boy said cheerfully to the girl.

She looked at the boy standing further back and her silver eyes widened seeing how young he was.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, tucking her hands close to her chest, "I didn't know there was anyone up here, let alone a child."

"It's okay," Axel said with a warm smile, "I'm gonna go grab another ice cream. You and Ordix can have these two while you wait for me to come back, okay?"

The girl nodded as she took one of the blue popsicles. Axel handed the other to Ordix and headed back towards the stairs.

Ordix plopped himself up on the ledge where the strange girl had been standing. She stared at him for a moment before taking a seat a few feet away from him. The boy looked at her from the corner of his eye before returning his focus to his ice cream. Things were quiet for a moment as the two enjoyed their ice creams in this strange suddenly calm quiet place.

"So why were you up here?" Ordix asked innocently.

The girl's chest tightened in fear.

"It's dangerous to stand on such high places without something to stop you from falling." He said.

"I know." She nodded.

"You could've died." He said.

"I know." She said once more.

Suddenly a chill came through Ordix as his eyes widened.

"Is... Is that what you wanted?" He asked, his voice thick with nervousness.

It was then that Axel plopped himself between the two with his own ice cream.

The girl with with blue hair looked to the ground below silently, avoiding eye contact with the two beside her on the ledge as she ate the rest of her ice cream. When she got to the end of the popsicle she glanced at the stick noticing that it had a crown emblem and the word 'Winner' written on it. Axel glanced over, surprise in his eyes as he held his half eat popsicle in his mouth.

"Oh hey," He said over the popsicle before pulling it from his mouth, "You got a winner stick! How lucky!"

"What did I win...?" The girl asked.

Ordix glanced over at the two, leaning a bit so he could see the stick.

"If you take it to the ice cream place you get a free one!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh," She said before holding it out to him with her eyes downward, "You can have it then."

"What?" Axel said, "No way, you gotta keep it. It'll be something you can look forward to!"

"Look," The girl said in a cold tone as she stood back up on the ledge, "You can drop the happy act."

Ordix pretended he wasn't listening to the girl as he teetered the end of his now empty popsicle stick between his teeth.

"I get it. You caught some girl you don't even know about to take her life and now you think you need to act all coddling so you can feel comforted with the idea I might not try again as soon as you leave. I understand believe me I do," She said, stepping down into the walkway, "But frankly I find it annoying. I don't need to be babied and handheld just because you found me in a vulnerable situation, got it?"

The young boy looked to Axel who was starting to stand up himself in front of the girl. It was intimidating to see how much taller than her he was, but somehow the girl still held herself with such a strong confidence as they stared each other deep in the eyes for the first time since the boys had found her up here.

"Excuse you?" Axel asked behind clenched teeth, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever it is you're dealing with that put you in this situation and made you feel this way but the last thing you're gonna do is accuse me of faking kindness. Especially because you think I'm trying to comfort myself. If you don't wanna be here, fine. If you want to feel the way you do and not bother trying to look at the positives in your life, fine. You can go home to wherever it is you belong and have your pity party there but you're not gonna pull this with me, princess."

Ordix trembled a bit hearing Axel getting mad. He hadn't seen this side of him yet and now he hoped he never would again. His chest tightened hearing the two argue. The feeling felt familiar in a way he didn't like. The boy slipped his hands over his ears in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Unfortunately it wasn't proving effective as the girl retorted.

"What is with people who talk to suicidal folks and assuming we have 'positives in our lives' let alone anything in our lives at all?" She laughed, "I've got nothing to lose anymore. Not friends, not family, not a home or any possessions. not even a heart. I have nothing."

Ordix blinked in shock at how she spit the words.

"Wait, what?" Axel said in a suddenly calmer tone.

"You heard me." She snapped back, "I've lost everything but my life."

"That means you're-" Axel was stopped.

"A Nobody?" The girl interrupted, "I'm aware."

Axel and Ordix both looked to her with surprise.

"She's one of us?" Ordix asked in a soft tone.

The older two looked to the boy who had been quiet until now.

"What do you mean 'one of us'?" She asked, "You guys are Nobodies too?"

"Uh-huh." The young boy said with a nod, "We're Nobodies from the Organization."

"The what?" She inquired.

"The Organization," Axel repeated Ordix's words, "We're all Nobodies."

"Interesting..." The girl was becoming surprisingly calm, "Take me."

"What?" Axel asked.

"Take me to this 'Organization'." She said, "They might have answers I need. You may have won your way into keeping me alive after all."

Axel and Ordix both looked to each other in confusion before Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay," He said, "I mean, technically I'm supposed to do this anyways so I guess uh, you can come back with us. Whatever answers you're looking for though, they may not give it up very easy."

"I have ways of making people talk." The girl said coldly.

"Heh, I'm sure you do." Axel laughed nervously as he turned around and opened a corridor with his hand.

"It's Xembar, by the way." She said.

"What?" Axel asked, "Oh, your name right?"

"Yeah. You said it's Axel and uh," Xembar stopped for a second, "Ordix. Right?"

The two nodded as Ordix stood up in the walk way to go back to the castle.

When the group emerged they were standing in the hall outside of the lab and clinic that Ordix was now relatively familiar with.

"Hey Ordix," Axel said, "You can find your way back to your room on your own, right?"

Ordix nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Xembar." The young boy said with a tone of shyness, waving at her.

"A pleasure." She said, "I'm sorry for acting out in front of you."

"It's okay." He said, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

After that he walked off towards the familiar direction of his bedroom on the higher floors. As he approached the sitting area he was used to passing through everyday just outside of the kitchen and bedrooms he heard a type of music he'd never heard before. As he approached the square room it grew louder and louder. When he reached the room there was a boy with a strange haircut playing some kind of blue guitar-like instrument.

"What's that?" Ordix asked innocently.

"Oh," The boy said, "You must be the new member I was hearing rumors about."

"My name's Ordix." The young boy said.

"Demyx." The blond responded, "This is a sitar. I call her Arpeggio."

"Cool," Ordix said, "I like the sound it makes."

"Really?" Demyx said with surprise thick in his tone. "Everyone else complains when I play." He laughed. "I'm glad you appreciate good music."

"Can I watch you play for a little?" Ordix asked.

"Sure!" Demyx said excitedly. "Take a seat. I'll play as long as you want me to."

Ordix's eyes lit up as he sat himself on one of the couches near Demyx. The older boy continued strumming the instrument while Ordix stared happily. He sat there watching his new friend play for a long time. Even when he started to feel tired he didn't move, just leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes listening intently to the melodies that Demyx played. He wasn't sure why anyone would complain about such nice music in this generally uncomfortably quiet place when it was the most relaxed the young boy could recall feeling not just since he arrived, but in the entire existence of a life he couldn't recall much of.

After awhile Axel walked through the room, stopping just before the hall that lead to the bedrooms as he noticed the sleeping boy on the couch near the blond who was still playing his sitar.

"Did he fall asleep out here?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Demyx nodded, "Apparently he liked my music so much it put him to sleep."

"Don't see how," Axel laughed, "Different folks, different strokes I guess. Make sure he gets to bed though." His tone turned a tad more serious, but still soft and caring. "He's got a big day tomorrow."

"I'll be sure of it," Demyx said as he continued to strum Arpeggio just a bit longer.

After only a few more melodies he dismissed the instrument and approached the couch Ordix was sleeping on, crouching down to his level.

"Hey, Ordix," He said softly, nudging the boy a bit.

"Hm?" Ordix opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Demyx laughed, "But we should get you off to bed."

He stood up and Ordix sat forward, waking himself so he could feel comfortable standing.

"Come with me and I'll play you another song to put you to bed." The blond said as he extended his hand.

Ordix's tired eyes glew as he took the hand, following Demyx to his room. Once there he took off his overlayers and glasses leaving only a black tank top and his matching black briefs as he climbed into bed. Demyx tucked him into bed snug under the blankets and pulled out the desk chair to be right next to the bed. After taking his seat the blond summoned Arpeggio back and began playing a soft and gentle melody which he also sang along with in a way that kissed Ordix's ears as he began to once more drift off to sleep.

"The dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true," He sang softly before dismissing Arpeggio.

"Goodnight, little kitten." Demyx said softly as he disappeared into a corridor for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ordix awoke feeling refreshed and relaxed though slightly confused as he tried to recall coming to bed. After he woke up some he was able to remember only vaguely the blond boy who walked him to his room and sang him to sleep. He smiled remembering the night before and his new friend, Demyx. Just then there was a knock on his door, a sound he was now used to.

"Come in!" He called cheerfully as he anticipated the comforting familiar face of someone like Axel or Vexen, maybe even Zexion or Demyx. When the door slid open however there was a different familiar face awaiting him.

Orange eyes and silver hair stared at the boy who sat in only his under layer in his bed.

"Oh," There was defined disappointment in Ordix's voice.

"'Oh'?" Xemnas asked. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I mean kind of." Ordix said.

"Well, how sad for you." Xemnas said with sarcasm in his tone. "It is time to officially introduce you to our ranks. When you're dressed I will take you to The Round Room."

"Sounds good." Ordix nodded, beginning to climb out of bed. "I'll try to be quick."

"Good. I'll be waiting." Xemnas said as he exited the room.

Ordix sighed and went to work getting dressed, saddened by not waking up to his friends and instead someone he was certain hated him. Of course he was aware this was at least in part likely his fault. The young boy laughed remembering the day he met Xemnas and the explosive surprise he gave him as he slid his pants and shirt on. He ran a comb through his hair and put on his coat, boots, and gloves. After double checking himself in the mirror he emerged from his room to find Xemnas waiting immediately outside.

"Are you ready?" The older man asked. "The others are waiting to meet you."

"Yes." Ordix nodded.

Xemnas guided the boy ahead of him through a corridor of darkness where he emerged in a room of white with large chairs formed in a circle around the round platform. Eyes of the other members stared down at him from above. Ordix looked around for moment before he noticed Xemnas was no longer behind him. A movement caught his eye in one of the chairs above. Through squinted eyes Ordix recognized Xemnas sitting on high.

"Comrades," His voice rang through the room, "Today marks a momentous day as our Organization expands to yet another. Number XV, Ordix."

Confused murmurs erupted above the boy from the members who did not yet know him. He heard various questions regarding his size and his age, making him feel uncomfortable as the center of attention.

"Hey Ordix!" A familiar voice called. Ordix looked around for the source for only a second before seeing Demyx waving at him from above. He lifted his hand and returned with a small shy wave.

"Silence!" Xemnas called out.

The room went deathly quiet.

"I am aware of the concerns you all have," He said, "This is the youngest member we have ever introduced to our ranks. But I assure all of you he has gone through the same process as every single one of you to become worthy of his rank and the coat."

Ordix was surprised to hear Xemnas defending him.

"I'm sorry but," Ordix looked to see a girl with blond hair in one of the chairs speaking, "How exactly am I supposed to believe this pip-squeak actually passed a combat test? He's like two feet tall!"

"Actually he's four feet and t-" Vexen was interrupted.

"Like that's any better!" The girl snapped.

Ordix could feel frustration forming in his chest. It felt as though he himself was going to explode as she continued to talk down on him figuratively and literally.

"Frankly I'll be surprised if this kid doesn't die off the first time he gets in an actual fight with anything more than a pathetic shadow." Her voice was thick with snark that only fueled Ordix's growing rage. "Where did you even find this kid? In some box with 'free to a good home' written on the side down some seedy alley?"

"He was in Twilight Town, Larxene." Axel piped in suddenly, catching both the girl and Ordix by surprise. "And frankly he handed out more of a fight against Xemnas' Sorcerer than I think you would ever even dream of."

The room went silent again as everyone stared at Axel before quickly turning to Xemnas who sat in his chair with a rather annoyed and even mildly embarrassed look on his face.

"That's enough." The man said. "I don't want to hear another word from any of you regarding this matter. The boy is here to stay, am I understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." Larxene said, rolling her eyes.

"That is all for today." Xemnas said. "Make sure to go see Saix about your daily missions. That includes you, Ordix."

Ordix nodded and disappeared with the others through his own corridor of darkness. When he emerged he was back just outside of his bedroom. The boy took a breath and walked down the hall the opposite direction from where he usually went in the mornings. As he approached the end of the hall there were large windows on the other side of a large open room with some couches and several of the members just seeming to hang out.

He saw a man with long medium blue hair and an X shaped scar between both of his eyes standing at the far side of the room and approached him.

"Ordix," Saix nodded, "I know that according to Master Xemnas you hold much potential, but don't let that go to your head. There are some who would not hesitate to remind you that you are only a child."

Ordix nodded nervously.

"Today you'll be going with Xigbar on a mission to defeat some Watchers in Twilight Town." He said. "That is, if Xigbar shows up."

"Up here, puppy dog!" A raspy voice suddenly rang from above them. Saix and Ordix both looked up to see a man with a long black and grey ponytail hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly he disappeared only to reappear a couple seconds later in front of the two. When he was closer Ordix could see a patch over the man's eye. "Nice to meet ya kid. Name's Xigbar. You're Ordix, right?"

"Yeah." The young boy nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"You said we're just takin' out some Watchers in Twilight Town?" Xigbar asked the man with blue hair who wasn't looking anymore pleased after his surprising entrance.

"Yes," Saix said, "A simple task that shouldn't take you very long working together. Especially if the boy is as good as Xemnas says."

"Yeah, this'll be a piece of cake." Xigbar said, opening a corridor of darkness in front of them. "Let's get this show on the road."

Ordix followed him into the dark swirling portal, emerging at the base of the large looming clock tower where he had met Xembar the day before. He stared up the impressive structure for a few seconds, wondering what the girl was doing now.

"I know where these guys we're supposed to take out usually hang around," Xigbar said, "Just stay close and follow me. Watch out though, sometimes they'll try and sneak up on us."

"Sounds good." Ordix nodded following Xigbar as he started to walk away. The two walked close together through the small plaza in front of the tower, heading for the winding walkways that wove through the city below. After only a few minutes Ordix felt something inside that seemed as though he was being watched. His pupils dilated as his eyebrows rose and he stopped walking with the older man. Xigbar noticed and turned to the boy who was quickly summoning his jump rope.

"What's up?" The man asked.

"There's one nearby." Ordix said lowly.

"What?" Xigbar asked. "Where?"

Ordix stood still for several seconds before suddenly swinging one end of the rope around him. Suddenly, in the middle of his fast swing something became caught in the rope. The strange dull bronze creature was suddenly slammed into the ground and disappeared.

"Woah." Xigbar said. "Nice job kid."

Ordix smirked only for a moment before a look of concern crossed his face.

"Behind you!" He exclaimed. As he did the boy stretched out his arm projecting a firecracker from his hand that exploded just past Xigbar's head. As the explosive passed by him the man disappeared only to reappear standing on the side of one of the buildings as he fired some kind of strange arrows at the several creatures who had begun to quickly swarm the two. Ordix was making quick work of the creatures until suddenly he heard something whirring behind him. Just as he spun himself around, swinging the rope with him to strike whatever was there he was shot with a laser that shot by the Watcher floating before him.

"Ow!" He yelled being launched back by the impact.

Several of the purple arrows from Xigbar's guns landed into the Heartless immediately after causing it to disappear. Ordix pulled himself back to his feet and immediately went to work helping Xigbar take out the remaining Watchers.

"Are you okay kiddo?" Xigbar asked Ordix after they were all gone. The boy was holding his stomach lightly.

"Yeah," He said, "I just wasn't quite expecting that."

"Well, at least you're alright." Xigbar laughed. "Let's go find the rest and get home."

Ordix nodded and followed the older man.

"So that's a pretty nifty weapon ya got there." Xigbar said as he lead them though a small alley. "What do you call it?"

"What do I call it?" Ordix asked in confusion.

"Oh don't tell me you don't got a name for your weapon." Xigbar laughed. "Ya gotta."

"I do?" The young boy tilted his head as his confusion only sank in further. "Why?"

"Because," Xigbar stopped and looked at the boy several feet shorter than himself, "We name the things that are important to us. Kids and pets are the greatest example. They don't have names until someone cares enough to give 'em one. Our weapons are just as if not more important though. I mean, what would you be in a group of Heartless without your weapon? We've been naming weapons since ancient times for that exact reason. Even the Keyblade wielders who fought in the Keyblade War named their weapons."

"What are your weapons called?" Ordix asked.

"Mine?" The older man asked with a chuckle. "Sharpshooter."

"That sounds cool." Ordix said. He closed his eyes for a moment with a thoughtful expression.

"You don't have to think of one right now," Xigbar said, "But you really should at some point, okay?"

"Okay." Ordix nodded. "Let's go find the rest of the Heartless."


	5. Chapter 5

When the two returned to the castle only a short while later the gray room was emptier than it had been when they left. Ordix assumed that most of the other members were either still out on missions or busy doing things in other parts of the castle except for one particular blond sitting on one of the couches strumming the strings of his sitar softly. Xigbar turned to Saix to talk with him about Ordix's performance on his mission while the young boy wandered to sit beside his friend.

"Hey, you're back!" Demyx said with a grin. "How'd you do?"

"Good." Ordix smiled. "It was pretty easy."

"That's always nice. Having to work too hard is lame." The blond said.

"Yeah." The younger boy nodded. "I got shot!"

"Oh geez!" Demyx looked at him with wide eyes. "Did it hurt?"

"A little," Ordix said, "But I walked it off."

"I'm glad you're okay." Demyx ruffled the boy's hair. "You wanna listen to me play again?"

"Yeah!" Ordix cheered and got himself comfortable as Demyx started to strum on Arpeggio's strings once more. The young boy watched with an excited expression as his older friend made the instrument sing with melodies for some reason only they found pleasant. Occasionally one of the other members would return from a mission and walk down the hallway that lead to their bedrooms. After awhile Axel returned and waved at Ordix as he walked by. Ordix waved back at him with a smile but noticed as soon as he looked away something seemed amiss in the red head's green eyes. Ordix's brows furrowed some with concern.

"Hey, Demyx?" The boy asked.

"Hm?" He stopped playing. "What's up?"

"I just remembered something I have to go do," He said, "I'll come listen to you some more later if you're still playing, okay?"

"Oh, sure." Demyx said. "Take your time!"

"Thanks." Ordix said as stood and exited the room.

He saw Axel towards the end of the hall and began following him quietly. Instead of turning to go to his room or grab a bite to eat the red head walked forward towards the stairs that lead to the lower part of the castle with the clinic and lab. Ordix continued behind him, keeping his distance as he went. For some reason he felt that whatever Axel was doing he didn't want him to know about it. When he reached the bottom of the stairs the lanky man walked only a little bit further before knocking on the door to Vexen's area. Ordix hid behind the wall next to the stairs and listened for Vexen to let him in before going to sit just outside of the door. He pressed ear against the white surface in an attempt to hear what little he could.

"I have reason to believe there's another one." Axel said in an uncomfortable cold tone.

"What?" Vexen asked. "Axel, you can't be serious."

"I am." Axel said with a sigh. "Seems he already knows how to use the Corridors too, seeing as he's been popping up in multiple worlds. I think he's following me on missions, but every time I notice him he runs off and disappears. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I wonder why he's being so elusive," Vexen said with a tone that said he was deep in thought, "I'll see what we can do to try and catch him. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Not a problem." Axel said, his footsteps starting to grow towards the door again. He said something else that Ordix couldn't catch as he started to run off back to the stairs.

He heard Axel come out of the room just as he rounded the bend of the stairs and kept going, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. Suddenly as his foot made contact with one of the stairs the red head appeared on the landing halfway up.

"Hey, Ordix!" Axel said loudly as the young boy let out a yell, nearly falling on his face. Axel stretched an arm to gently catch him and help him balance once more. "Whatcha doin'?"

Despite not having a heart the young boy swore he could feel a pounding from inside him in that moment as he scrambled to find an excuse for why he had been there.

"I uh," Ordix felt sweat forming on his neck, "I-I was exercising!" He made a halfhearted jogging motion where he stood.

"Exercising huh?" Axel raised a brow that told Ordix immediately he wasn't being believed. "It's not good to lie to your friends, Ordix."

The young boy swallowed hard, trying to push the lump in his throat away.

"Why don't we go grab some ice cream and you can tell me the truth, hm?" Axel asked in a gentle tone.

"Okay." Ordix said.

When they arrived at the clock tower the young boy took his ice cream and sat with his feet over the edge. The red head sat beside him, taking a firm bite from his ice cream.

"So what's up?" He asked. Ordix took a deep breath.

"When you came back from your mission something looked wrong," Ordix said, "I was worried so I followed you to find out what was wrong. I heard you talking to Vexen about the Nobody boy you've been seeing. I want to help you catch him."

"Huh?" Axel looked to his friend. "You've only just finished your first mission, kid. This isn't something you need to worry about."

"But I want to help." Ordix said in a soft almost saddened tone.

"I know," A hand ruffled his black locks, "But this is something too big for you. It might even be something to big for me."

Ordix pulled away some from the hand. He didn't really mean to but something inside him seemed to repel the affection. Axel pulled his hand back towards his own body with a slight pained look in his eyes. He sighed.

"Look," He said, "If there's anything you can do I'll let you know okay? But unless I tell you there is try not to worry yourself about it too much."

"Fine," Ordix sighed, "But promise you'll tell me the second there is something I can do?"

"I promise." Axel nodded with a smile.

Ordix forced a smile as he bit into his ice cream. Something was still gnawing at him inside but he couldn't name it. He pressed to ignore it, though. At least while he was still with Axel on the tower.

The two stayed there for a long while, mostly sitting in silence as they stared at the horizon. Eventually Axel fell back onto the tower with his legs rested up on the edge. His green eyes stared off into the sky as Ordix continued staring into the horizon for a few more minutes.

"Oh, crap." Ordix said, standing up. "I've gotta go back. I told Demyx I'd come listen to him play some more if he was still there when I got back from checking on you."

"I don't know how you enjoy that kid's music." Axel laughed. "But alright. Suppose we oughta get headed then, hm?"

He stood up and opened a corridor of darkness, stepping aside to let Ordix through first. On the other side they emerged in the large room with the windows but Demyx seemed to have disappeared.

"It looks like he's already left." Ordix said with a hint of sadness.

"He's probably in his room or the sitting area down the hall." Axel said. "If he's not down the hall his room is number nine."

"Thanks, Axel." Ordix smiled. "I'm gonna go look for him."

The young boy scampered off down the hall in search of his friend. He quickly reached the area with the couches which seemed to be empty. After observing the room he turned the corner, checking the room numbers as he passed each door. He noticed the rooms seemed to start counting at two instead of one but didn't think much of it as he continued to the corner that bended to more bedrooms. After a few more doors he found room nine and stopped in front of it. After double checking the number Ordix knocked softly on the door.

"Demyx? It's Ordix." He said shyly.

"Oh! Come in!" A cheerful voice came from the other side.

The door slid into the ceiling and the young boy entered, immediately being taken by surprise at what he saw.

There in the center of the room stood the blond with nothing but a towel around his waist and one on his hair.

Ordix's jaw dropped nearly to the floor as the lanky boy toweled his head.

"You okay?" He asked as he removed the towel from his head.

"I-" Ordix wanted to look away but for some reason he couldn't, "I can come back later! It's really no big deal!"

"Wha-? Oh." A look of confusion crossed the older boy's face before he laughed. "Relax. We're both guys! It's not like we don't come with the same equipment!"

Ordix blinked uncomfortably.

"YOU'RE NAKED." He said in a tone that only made Demyx laugh even harder.

"Stop!" He howled, gripping his stomach as tears streamed from his laughing face. "This reaction is too much!"

Just then as he leaned back to try and catch his breath from laughing so hard the worst happened. Demyx's white towel that had been clinging to his hip bones let go of itself, falling to the floor leaving everything the darkness left him with open in the breeze.

"Demyx!" The young boy turned away quickly, his eyes nearly shooting from his head. "I'm gonna go and when I come back in five minutes please tell me you'll have something besides that towel on!"

"Fine, fine," The older boy laughed, wiping tears from his eyes as his young friend exited the room.

In the hall once more Ordix leaned against the wall, inhaling deeply and rubbing the sides of his head.

"Hey, everything alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Ordix looked up quickly to see Axel standing in front of him. "Oh, yeah."

"Why do you look so stressed then?" The red head asked.

Suddenly a thought popped into Ordix's head.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" He said with a smirk, opening the door once more.

"Hey it hasn't been five minutes yet!" Demyx yelled as he turned around, his glory swinging with his turn to stare Axel in the face.

"Gah!" Axel yelled, turning away. "Put some damn clothes on Demyx there are children in this castle!"

Suddenly the young boy erupted with laughter after his success in exposing Axel to the same situation he had just experienced. Axel closed the door quickly, a hand over his eyes as he did.

"That's- That's in my head now." The red head said with a despairing tone. "Forever."

Ordix wore a smirk across his face, pleased with his prank.

"You're a pain." Axel said, halfway laughing as he ruffled the boy's short black hair.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "Where are you goin' anyway? Isn't your room next door?"

"Yeah," Axel said, "But I thought maybe I should uh-"

The red head cut himself off as a strange look crossed his face. His cheeks seemed to become a bit flushed just as they had been before when he saw Demyx naked.

"Uhm. Well." He sighed realizing he didn't have much of a good excuse. "To be honest I thought I'd go check on Xembar. After yesterday's events I thought it may be good to just see how she's doing."

"Oh." Ordix laughed, his voice taking on a sing song tone. "Axel and Xembar sitting in a tree-"

He was cut off by a now even more flustered Axel clamping his hand over the young boy's mouth.

"Will you-?! It's nothing like that!" Axel pulled his hand away and ran it through the hair on the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Ordix. "I'm just worried, y'know?"

Ordix's smile became more softened, amused to see this kind of reaction from Axel. For some reason the way he was acting made the young Nobody feel a relieving warmth in his chest.

"I understand." He said softly. "Demyx should be dressed by now so I'm gonna go back in. Tell Xembar I say 'hi.'"

"Will do." Axel said with a nod, wandering down the hall.

Ordix knocked lightly on Demyx's door.

"Come in!" He called from the other side. Ordix took a deep breath, hoping the boy was actually dressed this time before he entered the room once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Ordix watched closely as Demyx strummed away on Arpeggio, the instrument singing melodies at his command that for some reason only the two of them seemed to enjoy. Ordix couldn't place why, but there was a strange comfort in just sitting there listening to the older boy's songs. He didn't understand the thoughts he had been having lately in general, much less why he would feel so comforted by such a strange instrument and an even stranger boy. In general Ordix found himself with so many questions with each passing day. Questions about how and why he came to be that day in Twilight Town and questions about where it was he had been before. Questions about why he found comfort in the friend five years his senior and the songs that he played.

The young boy shook his head some, finding himself overwhelmed with the questions in his head.

"You okay?" Demyx asked, the music suddenly coming to a stop.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Ordix sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot and sometimes it gets to me, y'know?"

"I understand." Demyx smiled warmly. "Come here."

"Hm?" Ordix tilted his head, standing from his spot on the chair beside Demyx's desk and approaching the blond. "What's up?"

"Take a seat." Demyx motioned on the bed beside him.

Ordix did as he was told and sat only a few inches away from Demyx.

"Stick out your left hand like this." He said, holding his hand off to the side at just a small tilt, his fingers curled in some.

Ordix followed his instruction again, a puzzled expression lifting one of his brows. Gently Demyx stood and placed Arpeggio into Ordix's lap, using his outstretched hand to support its neck. The instrument was quite large in contrast to Ordix's small frame, bringing a smile to Demyx's face.

"Perfect." The older boy smiled.

"It's kinda heavy." Ordix said with some strain in his tone.

"Yeah," Demyx laughed, "It's a little big for you, but I promise you get used it. Give it a strum."

Ordix looked the instrument on his lap up and down several times before looking at Demyx once more.

"What?" He asked.

"Go ahead." He assured the young boy.

Ordix looked at the neck and then the body, lifting his right hand to strum the strings gently. A soft sound came from the instrument and Ordix nearly jumped from his skin.

"It's okay." Demyx laughed. "You're not going to break it. Here."

He climbed back on to the bed, crawling behind Ordix. Suddenly Demyx's legs were pressed against the outside of Ordix's, his arms curling to match the younger boy's as well. He rested his head on Ordix's shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ordix swallowed nervously and didn't answer.

"Just follow my lead okay?" Demyx said, clasping Ordix's small hands gently in his own.

"O-okay." The young boy nodded, his fingers shaking some beneath the older's.

Demyx guided Ordix's hand firmly along the neck of the instrument, showing him various notes and explaining the various parts along the way. The longer he sat there, the more Ordix came to relate the instrument to a guitar. Of course it did sound quite a bit different from a guitar, but the concept was very similar. Thinking of this stirred a strange feeling of familiarity to Ordix, comforting him as he continued to follow Demyx's instruction.

The two began losing track of time as they sat in this position. Ordix found himself lost in the comforting familiarity and the feeling that he had a friend with whom he could share a similar interest that didn't revolve around how he could fight. Demyx too had a strange smile on his face, which Ordix took notice to when he stood up.

"Is something up?" Ordix asked, some concern in his voice.

"I don't know if I can explain it." Demyx said shyly. "But for once I kinda feel important, you know?"

Ordix tilted his head, confusion crossing his eyes.

"A lot of the others here, well..." Demyx sighed. "It's no secret I'm not well liked. I know the other members don't really hold much of a high opinion of me, and I know that many of them think I'm kind of annoying and even a little bit stupid."

Ordix suddenly felt sad for the boy, a part of him seeming to empathize with the feelings he was describing.

"But not you." Demyx said, setting his instrument to the side. "You treat me with the kind of respect I haven't really had before. You don't treat me like I'm below you or a nuisance, and you don't even treat my like you only respect me because I'm higher in rank than you. You treat me like a friend, and I really appreciate that."

"I treat you that way because you are my friend, Demyx!" Ordix said proudly, hugging tightly to the other boy.

Demyx's eyes shot wide in shock before he closed them, gently resting his head on the young boy and wrapping his arms around him.

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Of course." Ordix said, squeezing tighter. "And I always will. We're gonna be friends forever, okay?"

"Okay." Demyx smiled and returned the squeeze before they let go of each other.

When Ordix looked at the boy again his cheeks were somewhat pink.

"You uh," Demyx's voice was shaking a bit as he seemed to avoiding lifting his eyes from the floor, "You should probably got off to bed."

"Yeah," Ordix laughed, "Thank you."

"No," Demyx looked to the younger boy, "Thank you."

Later that night in his room Ordix sat on the edge of his bed, his arms held in the same way they had been when he was playing the sitar with Demyx.

"Why did that seem so familiar?" He asked aloud to the empty room.

He sighed and shook his head, lowering his arms.

"I'll figure it out later." The young boy said, exhaustion in his voice as he stripped down to his tank top and boxers. He climbed into bed and drifted quickly off to sleep, clearing his mind of the strange thoughts that had previously been swirling around in his head. Now the only things on his mind were pleasant dreams.

In his dream Ordix was swinging on the monkey bars of a playground at a school. Other children ran around and played as well while he attempted to keep his strength from bar to bar, his small fingers beginning to slip just as he would swing for next bar. Unfortunately for him between the fifth and sixth bars his strength gave out and he hit the gravel below hard. A couple of kids who had been waiting their turn behind him chuckled before the next child grasped the bars and climbed across them with ease. Ordix sighed and pulled himself to his feet, dusting himself off.

Suddenly a sound caught the young bespectacled boy's attention. He turned his head sharply towards the nearby field where a faint high-pitch sound was coming from. Ordix followed the sound for only a short distance before he found the source. The sound was now a much louder distinct mewing coming from a small black kitten in the school yard. Overcome by the creature's cuteness Ordix scooped it into his arms and cradled it.

"Where's your mommy little one? Or your brothers and sisters?" He asked the kitten, observing the distinct lack of other cats.

"Rido!" A voice came from behind him suddenly. Before he could react a young girl stood beside him with long flowing black hair. "What's that?"

Ordix recognized the girl as one of his classmates who was always seeming to act a little eccentric.

"It was just crying out here." Ordix said. "I don't know where it came from though."

"Poor thing." The girl said. "What should we do?"

"I dunno." Ordix shrugged. "I wanna help him but I don't know how and I'm scared of getting in trouble."

"Maybe you should quit being such a coward then." A boy's voice came from behind the two children.

"Huh?" Ordix turned sharply to see a boy with short brown hair walking towards him. "Who are you?"

"Oh Ri-Ri, you don't remember me?" The boy asked with a smirk. "I'm hurt."

"Why would I remember you?" Ordix asked, clutching the kitten tightly. Suddenly he began to notice the world around him feeling strange. In the background the other children who had been on the playground were frozen in time. To his left the girl who had run up to him was also frozen.

"What's going on here?" Ordix asked, shooting a glare at the older boy.

"I think it's time you grow up and face your fears, Rido." The strange boy continued. "You're not the same scared child you were before and it's time you show it. You and I both know this isn't really you. You've already lived these years, haven't you?"

"Wh-what?" Ordix asked, confusion and panic stirring inside him.

"Quit being a coward and you will reveal the real you." Suddenly the boy snapped his fingers and disappeared. The kitten that had been in Ordix's arms also began to vanish. Then the playground and his classmates. Then the girl. Finally Ordix himself faded into the darkness that was engulfing everything else around him.

In the real world once again Ordix began to open his eyes, squinting and rubbing them some before he sat up.

"What a weird dream..." He said to himself, his voice trailing off.

Suddenly a loud yell came from the room next to his.

"Xembar?" Though he didn't know her well he recognized her voice and the direction it came from. Quickly the young boy pulled himself out of bed and left his room without his glasses or coat to investigate. As he approached the girl's door he knocked softly.

"Um, Xembar?" He asked, hearing a faint sound in response. "Are you okay in there?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine! You can come in if you want." She said in a still panicked voice, though Ordix could tell she was trying to mask it.

The door opened and he entered.

"Why do you ask?" Xembar asked nervously.

"My room is right next to yours," He said shyly, "And I heard what sounded like yelling."

"Oh, crap," She said, running a hand through her own blue hair, "Sorry. I guess I just had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay!" Ordix said nervously, wondering but not asking if her dream had been the same as his. "I was actually already starting to wake up, but I was worried!"

"That's really sweet of you." She smiled. "I'm okay."

Ordix was comforted by the sudden warmth in her demeanor and voice.

"I'm glad." He said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-no." Xembar shook her head, a look on her face telling Ordix she wanted to keep her walls up just a bit around him still. "I think I'd rather just forget about it and get on with my day. I should get showered and everything before I go see Vexen."

"Okay. If you change your mind I'll be next door, 'kay?" Ordix smiled.

"Thanks." Xembar nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The young boy exited her room and returned to his own to begin preparing for whatever mission he would be assigned to that day. He wondered where he would be assigned to and with who at that. He also wondered about the boy him and Axel discussed the day before and wondered if it was possible it could be the same boy from his dream.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ordix!" Demyx's cheerful voice broke the silence of the hallway as happy arms threw themselves around the small boy. "We're working together today!"

"Really?" Ordix smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah." The older boy unhanded his younger friend. "Normally I think working's a drag, but I can't wait to see what you're capable of."

"Where are we off to then?" Ordix asked.

"Uh..." Demyx thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small white card. "Some place called Monstropolis. We're apparently just doing some recon."

"What a weird name." Ordix said softly.

"Right?" Demyx said, stuffing the card back in his pocket. "So are you ready?"

The young boy nodded.

"Great." The blond said, opening a Corridor of Darkness. "Let's get going then."

When the two emerged on the other side Ordix took a long look around at the strange, seemingly mostly metal walls of the building they had now found themselves inside of. The young boy turned to where Demyx should have been to instead see a strange blue-scaled creature with fins on the side of its face standing in his place. At the same time the creature made eye contact with Ordix.

"Ah!" Both of them yelled and jumped backwards several feet. Ordix had summoned his weapon just as the creature seemed to summon Arpeggio.

"W-wait... Demyx?" Ordix asked, observing the familiar instrument-weapon hybrid in the strange creature's hands.

"Ordix?" The creature returned with a question.

"What happened to you?" They both asked at the same time. "What happened to me? What happened to you?"

The two both looked down at their hands and bodies. Ordix now noticed that his hands were no longer hands and rather were black paws like that of a panther. He unsummoned his weapon and felt his face, realizing that it too was covered in black fur. As his hands trailed up his head the boy got chills as he touched the thin triangular flaps on the top of his head. He approached Demyx who had made a puddle on the ground with his magic to look closer at his strange new form. Ordix too leaned in and proceeded to examine himself.

"I... Turned into a cat?" He said, confusion running strong in his tone.

"And I turned into... A mer-person-thing?" Demyx said, looking at the fins on the side of his face and his odd pigmentation.

"How did this happen?" Ordix asked.

"Beats me. Probably some weird side effect of this world." Demyx shrugged. "Guess we'll have to deal with it for now though."

The two went on their way down a nearby hall, observing all of the strange posters along the walls depicting other strange creatures who looked both very similar and very different from themselves. The name 'Monsters Inc.' made multiple appearances, leading Ordix to assume that must be the name of this strange facility in the world Demyx called 'Monstropolis.'

Suddenly as the two turned a corner Ordix nearly tripped over something. He looked down at his feet quickly to see a swirling purple that soon scurried several feet away from him. Panicked, the young boy let out a yell and summoned his weapon once again. The unusually thin purple creature now stood on four legs with four more crossed on the upper part of his body. Something about it made Ordix deeply uncomfortable as they stared at each other.

"Who are you chumps?" The creature asked.

"Who are we?!" Demyx asked sharply. "Who are you?!"

"Name's Randall." He said in an annoyed tone of voice. "This building's supposed to be empty right now, so you're both intruding. I'll ask again. Who. Are. You."

"We're new. Sorry." Ordix said, trying to sound firm through his own nervousness.

"Yeah, well, tell your buddy if he wants to last, which likely won't happen anyways, he better learn how to talk to his superiors." Randall said harshly.

"I have a name." Demyx piped up.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. But you couldn't be asked to tell me what it was and frankly I can't be asked to learn it anyways." The strange lizard said. "Get headed home. We're closed for the day now."

"We just left something down the hall here." Ordix said. "Can we please get by?"

"Wait a minute." Randall seemed to almost slither towards Ordix, leaning in uncomfortably close and taking in an even more discomforting smell. "You... Smell familiar..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The young boy's ears flattened in a way that made the lizard like Randall notice his nervousness. "Please let us by."

"Whatever you left you can get it in the morning." He answered.

"Please." Ordix pleaded.

"No." Randall said. "Leave."

"Why you." Suddenly Demyx had Arpeggio in his hands.

"Demyx, no." Ordix said, putting a hand in front of his friend. "It's fine. We can come back later."

"But won't Xemnas and Saix be mad we didn't complete our mi-" Suddenly Ordix clamped a paw over the fish boy's mouth.

"It'll be fine." Ordix said firmly. "Let's go. Sorry for bothering you, Randall. We'll try not to let it happen again."

The two turned around and returned the way they came, Randall watching them closely as they rounded the corner.

"I guess that cuts today early." Ordix sighed.

"Why did you let him get his way?" Demyx asked. "We could've just knocked him out and continued on our way."

"I... Just don't get a good feeling about him." Ordix said, looking at the ground. "It might sound a bit silly, but I think I've actually met him before."

"Really?" Demyx said. "Where?"

"I can't place it." The young boy answered. "Let's go home. I'll answer to Saix about what happened, so you don't have to worry."

Demyx stared at the cat-like boy with a soft expression, admiring the duality of his friend's soft and nervous demeanor that was also matched with a strange and unexpected bravery. Ordix opened a Corridor of Darkness with his hand and stepped towards it.

"Let's get going." He said, not looking at Demyx as he did.

When the two arrived back at the castle Saix looked at them in surprise.

"Did something happen?" He asked in a cold tone.

"We ran into an aggressive local and he wouldn't let us continue on our way." Ordix said. "I didn't want to cause trouble so I insisted we turn back."

"The Superior isn't going to be pleased." Saix warned.

"I'm aware." Ordix responded. "But please let him know this was my decision and not Demyx's. He wanted to continue on anyways but I insisted we come home. None of this is his fault."

Saix looked at the young boy in surprise before turning his gaze towards the blond.

"Demyx, is this true?" He asked.

"Yeah." Demyx nodded. "I was all set to put up a fight when Ordix said we should go back. I was actually kinda disappointed to not get to see him in action."

"Very well." Saix said. "I'll let Xemnas know, but do not expect to be let off easy just because you're new."

"I know. I won't." Ordix said, nervousness in the back of his throat. "If you'll both excuse me I think I need to go lay down for a few."

He excused himself from the room and quickly walked towards his own. Demyx stared after the young boy until he disappeared down the hall, a worried expression in his eyes.

When Ordix arrived in his room he laid down across his bed, his legs dangling off the side as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"What is going on?" He asked the empty room. He thought back about his encounter with Randall as well as the strange dream about the boy with brown hair. "Why do I feel like I know them both?"

He laid a black sleeved arm across his eyes, staying like that for a long time before there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ordix yelled, not even sure who was waiting on the other side. Maybe it was Demyx coming to check on him after his strange behavior. Maybe it was Xemnas coming to punish him for not completing the mission. Ordix didn't know and he didn't think he cared much either as the door opened and closed, a set of footsteps happening in between.

"Ordix?" Xembar's unexpected voice broke through the silence of the room after a moment.

"Huh?" Ordix propped himself up on his elbows as he heard her voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." He laughed a little. "Just some stuff on my mind. What's up?"

"I was coming to thank you again for checking on me this morning." She smiled warmly, two cups of instant noodles in her hands. "You hungry?"

Ordix was suddenly aware of the fact he had not ate before his mission earlier and blushed slightly as the older girl sat next to him on his bed. He sat up and took the extra cup of noodles from her.

"Thanks." He said, piling noodles into his mouth.

"No problem." She said, digging into her own cup. "So what did you do today?"

"Went on a recon mission with Demyx to Monstropolis." Ordix said between slurps of noodles. "Got cut short though."

"Oh really?" Xembar tilted her head and looked at the boy in surprise. "Why's that?"

"Some purple lizard guy wouldn't let us pass through." He said casually.

"A purple lizard guy?" The older girl laughed.

"Yeah. Demyx and I looked weird too, to be fair." He said, laughing some himself. "I got turned into some kind of cat thing, and Demyx into some kind of walking fish."

"Well, I bet you made a cute cat." Xembar ruffled Ordix's inky hair. "You remind me of one even now actually. All small and helpless seeming, but I'm sure you're strong when you need to be."

A pink tone found its way to Ordix's cheeks as he absorbed the words.

"You also make me think of my little sister." Xembar said softly.

"Really?" Ordix asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "She had this long black hair and these gentle eyes. She was small, but she was one of the strongest people I've ever known."

"I-I'm sorry." Ordix said awkwardly.

"It's okay!" Xembar reassured him. "No one could ever replace her, but being around someone who reminds me so much of her makes being away from her a little easier. And hey! Maybe one day I'll find her and you two can be friends."

Ordix smiled gently.

"I think I'd like that." He said, a warm glow growing inside him at the idea of having someone else like him around.

"I think she would too." Xembar said, standing from the young boy's bed. "I can take your cup if you're done."

"Thanks." He said, passing off the styrofoam.

Xembar left leaving Ordix alone in his room once more. He thought for awhile about their conversation, among other things. After awhile he thought about the description Xembar had gave him of her sister and pondered how she might look in person. When he thought he pictured the girl from his dream the night before - before it had turned into a nightmare - and wondered what the dream would look like if it had not taken a turn. The thoughts danced around the young boy's mind and eventually into the backs of his eyelids as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Images swirled around the young boy's mind as he slept. The monkey bars and gravel. The girl with long black hair. The tiny kitten in the field. All of them returned to his mind as if they'd never left. In his dreams for the coming nights Ordix found himself going on many adventures, mostly revolving around the girl with black hair. For some reason though, whenever Ordix awoke he couldn't remember the girl's name. This raised several questions in his mind but ultimately he decided it would come to him in time and he would let it go. During the daytime he had more pressing matters.

The morning after him and Demyx had gone to Monstopolis he awoke early and excited. The thoughts of his punishment from Xemnas were at the back of his mind, but in the front he knew what today was. He dressed quickly and hurried to The Hall of Empty Melodies where Vexen and Zexion stood. Ordix knew they were waiting for Xembar to show for her combat test.

"Can I watch?" Ordix asked the older man innocently.

"Don't you have to see Xemnas today?" Vexen asked with a somewhat scolding tone.

"I do, but I'll have time! I promise I'll go see him right after!" The young boy was ready to beg if need be.

"Alright." Vexen sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. "You can stay. But right after okay? You can't delay it any longer."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ordix cheered and took his place on the ground against the wall.

After a moment Axel entered the room and made a similar request that involved less desperation. Even without the desperation Vexen still seemed somewhat bothered, but he didn't fight it. It seemed everyone in the room was interested to see how the strange girl faired in combat. Luckily, it also didn't seem they'd be waiting long to find out.

"Good morning, Xembar." Vexen's excited tone caught Ordix's attention. "You're right on time. Are you prepared for today?"

"Yes." She said, peering around the older man to notice the three boys who were all lined up against the wall.

"I hope you don't mind some spectators." He chuckled. "Your powers are extremely intriguing, and they practically begged to come watch you."

"I don't mind." She smiled.

"Excellent. If you're ready please step into the center of the room and we'll begin." Vexen motioned towards the middle of the large room. Ordix remembered when it had been him in that position and smiled to himself.

Xembar nodded and walked where she was told. Soon after a Dusk appeared before. Suddenly, with the grace of a ballerina and the swiftness of an assassin Xembar flipped backwards, landing several feet back. Ordix's eyes widened in excitement at her agility. As soon as she landed two shuriken with small metal swirls near their center appeared. In the very center of both of them was a strange purple item that, at Vexen's distance, appeared to be gems. Before he could take a second look the blue haired girl locked her eyes on the creature and threw both of the items directly at it. One landed in the creature's head and another in its torso. Upon impact the purple gems disappeared and the creature began to writhe in pain.

"Those aren't crystals." Ordix heard Vexen say softly to himself.

"They're poison vials." Zexion completed the man's thought as they watched closely.

She brought another shuriken to her hand and flung it. On impact the creature and her weapons disappeared.

"Woah." Ordix said in amazement.

Two more creatures appeared and faster than the men in the room could count she was taking them out. She did this for several waves, following a similar pattern for all of them. He watched her closely, wondering if maybe one day he would be as skilled and agile as her.

"Axel, why don't you go against her?" He asked.

"Excuse me, WHAT?" The red head turned and looked at the blond man like he was crazy. Ordix also turned to the words with surprise, but he was interested in the idea. He wanted to see Axel fight, and watching him do so with Xembar had to be an amazing sight.

"I want to see how she does against a more powerful opponent with projectile weapons like her." He explained.

"Isn't that a little dangerous for both of us?" He asked. Ordix hadn't thought of that.

"What, are you scared?" Xembar teased from the center of the room.

Axel turned and glared at the taunting voice. The young boy smiled at the taunt.

"Fine, have it your way." He said standing and approaching her. "But if you play with fire, you're going to get burned."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." A sly smirk crept across the girl's face as she winked at him. Ordix giggled at the two, not sure if they were threatening each other or flirting now.

Axel leaned back in shock, a faint red climbing into his cheeks. Xembar laughed at his reaction.

"Let's get this over with." She laughed.

Axel raised his hands to his sides and in each of them appeared two silver and red chakrams. Both of their weapons were really pretty to the young boy. Before Vexen could even give the okay for the fight to start both of the round objects had left Axel's hands, flames surrounding both of them. With a discomforting ease Xembar side stepped both of them and flung two of her shuriken at him, two more appearing in her hands just as fast as the first ones had left. Distracted waiting for the return of his chakrams from the throw he attempted to deliver, Axel was nearly hit by the two pointed objects. Just as quickly as he dodged the first two however, two more were barreling directly for his chest.

"Ah!" He stumbled back when the second wave of shuriken made impact and managed to barely pierce his coat. There wasn't any deep wounds for sure, but they definitely stabbed him. Xembar smirked and called back to her control the first two shuriken that had failed to connect, tossing them once more as the red head quickly pulled the weapons from his chest. Axel tossed one chakram at her, causing the girl to stumble to the side to narrowly avoid his attack. One of the shuriken grazed his arm, but thanks to the protective leather of his coat he was unscathed. Xembar wasn't fortunate enough to avoid the second chakram that flew at her, however, taking a shot to her legs that knocked her off her feet.

Seeing an in with the girl now on the ground propped face up on her hands, the red head tossed the second weapon. Knowing she couldn't get up fast enough, Xembar decided to use an alternate method to avoid his attack. She dropped herself from the support she had on her arms and dropped her legs flat as well, allowing the chakram to fly directly over her.

"That was pretty clever." Zexion commented.

"That psychotic pyro may have just met his match." Vexen laughed.

Ordix watched the two with an intensity in his eyes, mentally noting their strategies.

As soon as the weapon passed back over her to return to Axel, Xembar leaped to her feet and between her index, middle, and ring fingers in both hands appeared four shuriken. She drew her hands in before quickly flicking them back and releasing the weapons, all heading in a direct path for Axel. Unfortunately for him his reflexes weren't as good, and he caught direct hits from all four.

"That's enough." Vexen called to the two. Ordix turned his head quickly to the man, almost disappointed that he had called for the fight to stop. "Without knowing how the poison effects the blood in the rest of us we shouldn't risk more damage."

"I'd be fine." Axel said, dismissing his chakrams. Despite the claim, he winced some when he moved.

"I think it's clear Xembar will be fine in the field." Zexion laughed as him and Vexen reached to help Axel walk down the few steps leading from the sparring platform. He pushed by both of them and continued to Ordix.

"It's not like I'm a noob at fighting." Xembar said blandly. "I've had to fight Heartless for the last two years when I was living in the streets."

"But Heartless aren't the only threat." Vexen said. "So this was a good way to make sure you can handle a human, or human-like opponent in battle. If he hadn't been wearing his coat several of those shots could have caused some good damage, so I'm not worried."

Xembar grinned.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Ordix asked the red head who had plopped down beside him.

"I'm fine." He seemed to pout a little, making Ordix laugh.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Xembar laughed.

"Excuse you?" Axel looked at her.

"Did I stutter?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head, raising her brows ever so slightly.

Xembar shot him a condescending look for only a moment before ignoring him after realizing he had no response. She returned her attention to Vexen.

"Am I free to go for the day?" She asked.

"Yes I believe so." Vexen said, looking at his papers. "In the next few days you can probably be expecting to be assigned missions in the field, so please make sure to take care of yourself."

"Sounds good." She smiled, leaning to see past him once more. "Hey Ordix, do you want some ice cream?"

"Oh uh," The young boy looked nervous. "I can't. I have uhm..."

"He has a meeting with Xemnas." Vexen sighed.

"Oh, that sucks." Xembar looked sad for him. "Be safe little buddy."

She walked out of the room with her shoulders back, confidence radiating from her small from.

"Hey, wait!" Axel called, standing and chasing after her, a small twinge of pain crossing his face. The other three looked to each other in confusion but stepped out of the red head's way.

"You should go see Xemnas now." Vexen said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Ordix looked down. "I know. I'll go now. Thanks for letting me watch."

He walked past the two men and departed the room.

When he reached the balcony Xemnas could be found on Ordix bowed.

"Number XV," Xemnas said ominously, "You've come to learn of your punishment, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Ordix said, standing straight up once again.

"Your lack of cooperation in yesterday's mission cost us time. You were unable to do what you were commanded on a very simple reconnaissance mission. With the simplicity of this mission there should be no hiccups. This makes me think you need a lesson in following orders." Xemnas seemed to be getting some kind of pleasure from this. "As such until it is deemed that you can follow orders for more serious missions, you will be taking orders from your comrades."

"What?" The boy asked.

"An errand boy." The older man smirked. "That will be your job until you prove you are worthy once more."

And as Xemnas ordered he did become the Organization's errand boy.

Now instead of fighting heartless or doing recon he was ordered to do small chores and retrieve items for his friends. The furthest he was allowed to travel now was Twilight Town. He still had the ability to go other places, sure, but he didn't want to see the punishment for directly disobeying the restriction if the superiors were to find out. So Ordix obeyed. He spent most of his time within the castle walls, only occasionally leaving to Twilight Town to buy supplies or on days when he wasn't busy running all over for the others, having ice cream with Axel.

One good thing had come from spending more time around the castle, however. Spending most of his days inside meant having the opportunity to get to know more of the members of the Organization. In particular he came to meet two people who he quickly befriended if for no other reason than the closeness in their ages named Xion and Roxas. While still older than him by a few years the two were only fourteen which made them easy for the young boy to talk to. When they asked Ordix to do things for them they were always easy tasks that wouldn't take him more than a few moments like making them instant noodles, and unlike the other members they almost always directly rewarded him with things like sweets and even some small toys or trinkets the two found on their missions. As he spent more time with them Ordix learned that much like him Xion could not recall most of her past life and Roxas only remembered bits and pieces of his, though as time passed he was beginning to remember more.

Ordix hoped that in time he too would remember more of the life he lived before.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm very sorry for the slight hiatus! Obviously a lot is going on on an international level. There's also been a lot going on for me on a personal level including a nice episode of financial instability and a pretty decent earthquake (especially considering I don't live somewhere known for having regular quakes) + aftershocks, but I'm working to get some chapters out for this story and Poison! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

"What do you mean they've gone missing?" Ordix heard Xemnas' uncomfortably loud voice coming from the hallway outside his room in the early hours of the morning. He'd already been awake for sometime and was finishing getting ready to begin his daily duties when the voice sent a shiver down his spine. Concerned, he leaned close to the door to listen to the conversation going on only a few feet away.

"Numbers VIII and XVI never returned from their mission in Twilight Town, sir." Saix's voice was much softer than Ordix had come to expect from him.

"What?!" The boy emerged from his room without thinking. He recalled the conversation he had overheard between Axel, Saix, and Xembar yesterday. Axel and Xembar were being sent on a mission to capture the Nobody boy he had heard Axel telling Vexen about only a couple weeks prior. The superiors had been unsure sending Xembar for her first mission, but Vexen, Axel, and Zexion had assured them she could handle it. Now she, along with Axel, had gone missing in action.

"Number XV," Xemnas turned to the boy, "This isn't your concern."

"Not my-" Ordix furrowed his brows. "Not my concern?! They're my friends! Of course it's my concern!"

"Ordix." Saix addressed him by name, sending a chill down the boy's spine and a weight into his stomach. The man with blue hair turned and uncharacteristically lowered himself to the young boy's level. "I know they are your friends. I know you look up to them. That is why you need to relax."

"Relax?! How am I supposed to relax?!" The boy cried out. "They could be-"

"You've seen how strong the both of them are." Much to both Xemnas and Ordix's surprise Saix maintained his composure as he spoke calmly to the boy. "Do you think that they would fall that easily to an enemy, especially together?"

Ordix's lip quivered as he inhaled deeply, letting it go slowly.

"They are strong." Saix said. "They are only missing, not dead. We will see them again. Please, continue about your business and let the adults handle this, okay?"

"Okay." Ordix nodded, looking at the ground. He wanted to be angry at being told to 'let the adults handle it,' as if he was incapable of anything himself, but he knew Saix was right. The two of them would not go down that easy. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Saix said, returning to his standing position.

"Number XV." Xemnas spoke just as Ordix had turned to follow orders and go about his day.

"Yes, sir?" Ordix turned to his superior.

"After this is settled we can talk about sending you back into the field." He smiled a strange smile. It made Ordix somewhat uncomfortable, but the idea of no longer sitting around the castle doing everybody else's chores warmed him some.

"Thank you, sir." He smiled before continuing on his way down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, Xion?" Ordix poked his head briefly around the corner, enough to confirm the girl and see the other couple of members who were present.

"Hm? What's up?" The girl asked cheerfully as she stirred a gentle pink liquid in a small cup.

He approached her and leaned in close.

"Come to my room in a few minutes." Ordix whispered. "Bring Roxas."

"O-okay." The girl nodded. "I understand."

Ordix left the room quickly, praying silently that their interaction hadn't caused any raised eyebrows. He wanted to obey his superiors, wanted to continue his daily life and keep the two happy so he could go back to going on missions, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to do something. He hadn't been here long, he wouldn't say he knew any of the members especially well. What he knew, however, was that Axel and Xembar had both been so kind to him. He knew the day would come to return that, he knew the day was coming for him to be strong for them.

He sat nervously twiddling his thumbs on his bed when the door opened and the two teens entered. He felt a small hint of relief to see them.

"So what did you need?" Xion asked. "We can't be long or we'll get in trouble for delaying our missions."

"Axel and Xembar went missing during their mission." Ordix said, his voice cracking.

"They what?!" Xion and Roxas both looked at the boy with faces of shock.

"Yeah." Ordix said with a sigh.

"They... They have to be alive, right?" Xion asked, her voice shaking some.

"Of course!" Ordix said. "They're both really strong. Even Xembar. I saw her go toe to toe with Axel. But if they are alive, why wouldn't they come home?"

"Do you think they were captured?" Roxas asked, deep in thought.

"In a two against one scenario?" Ordix asked, uncertainty leaking through. "I mean, I guess it's possible? But I don't think it's likely."

"We have to do something." Xion said. "We can't just sit here and wonder."

"That's what Xemnas wants us to do." Ordix sighed.

"Forget what Xemnas wants!" Roxas yelled unexpectedly. "I may not know Xembar, but Axel is my friend! I'm not just going to sit around!"

"What should we do?" The younger boy asked.

"We're gonna do a rescue mission." Roxas smirked. "Xion and I will go on our missions today as usual, to prevent any suspicion. You'll go about your business too. When everyone settles down for the night though, we make a break for it and meet in Twilight Town."

"Where at?" Xion asked.

"The clock tower is a good central location." Roxas said. "Why not there?"

"Alright." Ordix nodded. "It's a plan."

After the decision was made the three went about their day as normal. Roxas and Xion went on their missions, Ordix continued his chores with a smile on his face and a mask of calm. They did their best to not alert anyone to what they had stirring in the background of the seemingly normal daily life. That night, however, just as they all planned the Organization's three youngest members gathered beneath the clock tower of Twilight Town. The sun continued, as always, to kiss everything with a gentle orange glow. The three were bathed in its light as they stood, attempting to flesh out the rest of their plan now that they were here.

"Where should we start?" Ordix asked. He had only been to Twilight Town a small handful of times, not nearly as much as he assumed his two companions had by now. As such he hadn't had the first idea where to look once they arrived.

"This place is so big," Roxas sighed, "And if there is someone out there trying to scoop up or take out Organization members splitting up is the best way to paint a giant target on our backs."

"Yeah, I agree." Xion said, lifting a hand to her chin. The girl looked deep in thought as Ordix watched her face closely.

"I think the underground tunnels are a good place to start." Roxas chimed in after a moment. "The odds are pretty good they, and whoever made them disappear, isn't going to be out in the open public just wandering around. They'll be hiding somewhere."

"Yeah, that's a good point," Xion said, "And those passages have a lot of little nooks and crannies that would make a good hideout. Lots of mysterious offshoots too."

"Then," Roxas turned towards a corner of the clock tower's plaza where an entryway sat, "Let's start there. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Ordix nodded. "Let's go."

Compared to the rest of the city, the tunnels were dark. They had lights about every ten feet or so, but they were nothing like the sun bathed town above them. The cement and brick walls made it cold too, sending a shiver down Ordix's spine as he followed the older two who knew their way around far better than him. Suddenly Roxas stopped, holding an arm out to alert the other two to stop as well. They understood and held deathly still, keeping an ear open to what likely would have been perceived as silence at first. Then, they heard it. Somewhere down the tunnel there were footsteps very quickly approaching the three.

"Hide!" Roxas yelled in a whisper, pointing to an opening on the right where some crates sat covered in dust and stacked on top of one another. The three ran for the crates, packing themselves close together in the shadow of the stack. Roxas lifted his hood and kept only a fraction of his head poking out from behind the wood. The footsteps grew louder and louder, thundering an echo through the underground passages as they approached. Ordix felt a lump forming in his throat. If he had a heart, it would be giving away their position for sure. Still, the sound grew.

"Axel!" Roxas' voice rang out as he emerged from hiding.

"Wha-?!" The red head looked utterly exhausted. His hair was completely disheveled and he was panting roughly. "I'm glad to see you guys, but we've gotta get out of here before they catch up."

"Before who catches up?" Roxas asked desperately.

"I'll explain later but for now please open up a corridor and get us out of here!" Axel was begging. They didn't know what happened, what he had seen, but whatever it was he was desperate to get away from. Without another question Roxas opened one of the dark portals and the four of them burst through. On the other side the world was dark, shrouded in the night sky save for the familiar heart shaped moon that hung high in the sky.

"Where are we?" Ordix asked, realizing he hadn't been here before.

"The empty city below the castle." Roxas explained. "Far enough away from the others even if anyone's still awake we won't be spotted but far enough from Twilight Town whatever was chasing Axel won't find us."

"So, speaking of what was chasing Axel..." Xion's voice trailed as she turned to the red head who was hunched over. He fell into a squatting position, the back of one of his hands pressed against his head.

"There's... This kid." His voice was strained. "We've had our eyes on him for a minute. He's a Nobody. Obviously, a humanoid Nobody is somebody we're supposed to bring back to the castle. You all- well, I suppose at least two of you, know that. He's been real elusive though. Takes off and disappears anytime we get close."

"So you two got sent to capture him, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Axel nodded, "There were some doubts with it being Xembar's first mission, but we all thought she was strong enough. She was strong enough damn it!"

Ordix jumped as Axel punched the ground. Not hard enough to damage the surface or himself, but definitely enough to intimidate the already shaken boy.

"He found us before we found him." Axel sighed. "Him, and a friend. They got the jump on us and managed to inject us with something that knocked us both off our feet. When I came to I was tied up in some kind of lab. Lots of computers and crap. Xembar was nowhere to be seen, apparently they had her in a separate room. They told me not to worry about her, that she was fine, but of course I don't trust them. They wouldn't answer just about anything I asked. Told me if I didn't shut up they'd knock me out again, so I just stopped asking and listened. They were secretive, but it sounds like they were interested in her memories for some reason."

"How'd you escape?" Roxas asked.

"Well, normally I would've just opened a corridor around myself and come back to the castle." Axel said. "Whatever they injected me with though, it must have drained my magic pretty bad. Couldn't summon my weapons, couldn't open a corridor, couldn't start enough of a fire to set them all alight and get the both of us out of there. All I could do..."

The red head extended a hand in front of him and snapped his fingers together, producing a flame comparable to that of a cheap lighter. It disappeared quickly.

"So that's what I did. Over and over, little by little fraying at the ropes anytime they were in that other room." He sighed. "Eventually they were burned enough for me to make my escape. As I ran out I heard the kid we'd been sent to retrieve yell. I just kept running. I knew it was my only option. Boy was I glad to run into you guys though. That was pure luck."

"Well, I guess the first order of business is biting the bullet and getting in trouble bringing you back." Roxas sighed.

"Hey," Axel said, "There's an option that doesn't involve anyone getting in trouble you know."

"Huh?" The three younger Organization members were in sync as they tilted their heads at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyone got an ether or two on 'em?" The red head asked.

"I think..." Xion dug a hand into her pocket, pulling out a small sack. "I have some. Why?"

"I can restore my magic enough to take myself back to the castle, then you three can go back to your rooms and no one will know any better." He smiled.

"Axel, you're a genius!" Roxas cheered.

Xion tossed the sack to the taller man who stood to catch it. He pulled two of the small blue blocks from their container and stuffed them into his mouth, tossing the bag back to Xion.

"Perfect." Axel said. "You guys go ahead now and get some sleep. I'll let you know what happens on my end when I can."

The three nodded and looked at each other with a knowing look of satisfaction that they had rescued their friend before opening a corridor each and returning to their respective bedrooms. As soon as he had returned to the white walls, Ordix practically threw himself on his bed. Luckily, he hadn't had to fight, but it was well past when he would normally go to bed and the boy definitely felt it.


End file.
